


Jared Isn't Happy

by MichaelYells



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelYells/pseuds/MichaelYells
Summary: Jared overdoses
Kudos: 4





	Jared Isn't Happy

Jared was never happy in life. Never really happy. He didn't have friends he could talk to in real life, people either thought he was the annoying kid, or the funny annoying kid. He was very social. He had a practiced swagger he would use when he walked, one that said "I am here!" And gave him a presence. He would mingle with the band kids and listen to the popular kids. Online, he was a legend at gaming. But that didn't give him any friends. It rather did the opposite, people screaming obscenities at him when he killed them. 

Not that he didn't do the same.

He had one friend. Evan Hansen. Who only spent time with him because he was the only one who would. Evan didn't think of them as friends either. Jared announced them as "family friends" and that was the end of anything that could've happened. 

Jared wasn't nice, either. He was always the kid who would steal someone's toy and cry when it was taken away. Overtime he grew to learn if he bit his own arm and blame it on the other, he would get what he wanted. He was a smart, smart kid. But that didn't make him any friends. By middle school, he was lonely, and alone. So he used that brain of his and figured out how to fit in. Do what the rest of them did, copy them. Hide your emotions, act exaggerated. 

He was normal in no time.

But that wasn't Jared. 

Jared wasn't /real/.

So, Jared wasn't happy. 

And that's why he found himself sitting on the bathroom floor with a variety of pills in front of him. He nibbled on his lip as he gave it more consideration, as if the hours before that didn't count. 

No one would miss him if he was gone. A few hours and he could be dead. Just don't throw it up. Dont throw it up. And don't call anyone. Don't call anyone. 

No note, no anything. Just gone. Leaving almost no trace he existed.

Jared took his cup he had set aside and filled it with eater from the tap, and then took care in opening each bottle. Aspirin, sleeping pills, prescriptions he never took. He checked the dosage level for each of them and with everything, he was sure to die. His hands shook a bit and he forced a laugh, laughing it off. There was nothing to be scared of. A little pain, and then he would die.

He poured the contents of the pills in his mouth, covered it with water, and swallowed, trying not to gag. He did it over and over and over again, until they were all gone. This was it. He pulled out his phone, going on Twitter. One last tweet. "Fuck You All." Each word capitalized to show he really meant it. He went on his bed, lying down. He felt a cramp in his stomach. 

This was going to be a wild ride. 

\----

He died. But you can pretend he lived, I guess.


End file.
